


The Half-Finished Heaven 未完的天國

by kakakc



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Rufus Sixsmith推門走進唱片店。





	The Half-Finished Heaven 未完的天國

Rufus Sixsmith推門走進唱片店。 門上濛糊的玻璃半是霧氣半是塵埃，牆上天藍色的漆油帶著殘舊與剝落的痕跡。他隔著老花眼鏡環視四周觀察了一圈，他的出身讓他直覺這樣的地區出現這樣的店似乎也無可厚非，本來不抱任何希望，因此失望也顯得微不足道。

當他的侄女寫信跟他說有位住在三藩市的朋友有興趣收購二手黑膠唱片時，他直覺地便想拒絕，可是一向跟他特別投緣貼心的Megan似乎一早便猜到他的頑固，在信中留下了地址，並提醒他：

你的收藏該是時候和這個世界分享一下了。總有人在這世上等著某一首旋律的。

他因而心軟，連自己都說不清的理由。他心想也許是到了該放手的時候？這大半輩子他想緊握挽留太多東西了。他推卻於自己的年紀和心思已大不如前，大概是抱著這樣的猶疑心態而讓他來到這間埋藏於城中較為破落混雜的舊區中的二手黑膠唱片店。

然 而現實的光景還是有點慘不忍賭，店鋪面積並不小，卻被一堆又一堆的唱片所埋沒，從流行到爵士皆有；但儘管數量如此之多，店內卻寂靜如休假日的午後，空無一 人。他看了看提在手裡的袋子，裡頭載著他大部份精心挑選的古典音樂唱片，他現在有點後悔了，他可不想他的收藏遺失於這一片無人看顧的海之中。

 

「有甚麼想找的嗎？」

他 抬頭，發現不知何時一個嬉皮士打扮的男子站在他的面前，大概是從另一邊的櫃台處走出來；頭髮亂糟糟的即使戴著髮帶也無濟於事、再加上圓框眼鏡連臉孔也叫人 看不清、一身不修邊幅鬆兮兮近乎睡衣一般的衣服──理所當然，他心想，在這種地方工作的也只有這樣的人吧。像他這種在大衣內還穿著齊襟西裝的老人於這類 『反文化』的年輕人眼中大概就像從博物館走出來的古董吧。

然後他發現因為自己剛剛的猶疑已經錯失了裝作走錯店而轉身離開的時機，所以他只好把目的從實招來：

「嗯…其實我並不是來買東西的，而是來賣東西的。」

他略動了動提著沉動袋子的手臂，不太自在地示意一下。嬉皮士一張本來沉靜無聊的臉孔卻隨即發亮，年輕人揉了揉手猶如急不及待的說：「那就拿出來吧。」

Sixsmith只好把袋子提起來，側倒在面前的櫃面上，讓裡頭的唱片像流水般傾瀉出來。對方立即吹了一聲口哨，近乎讚嘆道：「這真厲害！你的收藏可不少呢！」說完便立即伸手翻看著那一疊可比小山丘的黑膠唱片。

看著對方毫不猶疑近乎輕挑的挑選動作，這讓Sixsmith更有後悔之意，他不禁假咳一聲企圖打斷對方品評的姿態，有意無意地說：「嗯其實我並非非賣不可，如果你沒興趣的話我大可拿回去……」

「你 說甚麼？先生，這些簡直是寶物！」一連翻看過好幾片，興致勃勃的年輕人卻完全隱藏不了他的興奮之情，他邊說邊近乎大動作的揮舞手中的一張：「大概是我見過 最豐富的四十年代唱片收藏了！每一個古典音樂迷大概發夢也會想得到這些唱片……呃？等一下，這張是甚麼？」說罷，他看著手中那張淺藍色、略帶著歲月昏黃色 彩的唱片，把上面的花體字唸出來：

「Robert Frobisher…The Cloud Atlas Sextet……是沒有聽過名字的作曲家？」

「呃 這一片…」Sixsmith一下子腦袋空白了。他不禁責怪自己的粗心大意，暗罵自己不中用的年紀和腦袋居然會犯這種錯誤，連Cloud Atlas也一併帶了出來！就只有這一張是整個世上他最不可能放棄的唱片，連同那些日積發黃的信，全都是他唯一打算帶往墳墓去的東西…

「我很懷疑你會喜歡這張，還是讓我拿回去吧…！」近乎著急地，他連藉口也顧不得只想拿回握於眼前這個素未謀面的陌生人手中的唱片然後立即離開此處。

對方卻只是朝他一笑：「沒聽到最後都不會知道，只怕相逢恨晚。」

 

Sixsmith愣住。一下子忘了本想說的話，只是感到一種難以致信的回憶感，這句話……為何如此的熟悉…

 

"…Shan't know until it's finished, and by then it'll be too late."

 

他的腦海中彷彿翻飛過那一頁頁他再熟唸不過的信件，每一行每一字早已牢烙於心中。他再清楚不過誰說過同樣的句子。

 

「是交響樂？雖然沒聽過名字卻是現今少見的六重奏耶……一定是不怎樣為人所知的作品吧…」

眼前的年輕人完全沒有發現他的異樣，只是將手中的唱片翻來覆去，連他自己也說不出為何在芸芸的唱片獨獨被這一張寂寂無名的六重奏所吸引。他只想立即把它放進唱片機裡。

如其說是初次相遇卻更像久別重逢的雀躍心情，連他自己也不曉得為甚麼。

 

而在Sixsmith眼中，某些身影彷彿重疊了，又好像有甚麼不一樣。他只是想起許多年前Robert臨終前留給他最後的話：

 

"I believe there is another world waiting for us. And I'll be waiting for you there."

 

「……你原來一直都在這裡等我。」他不禁脫口而出。

 

「嗯？…你還好嗎？Sixsmith先生？」年輕的嬉皮士此時終於留意到他的走神，問。

「…不，抱、抱歉…我沒事、等一下，我甚麼時候告訴過你我的名字了？」回過神來，他卻更顯得張口結舌。

「哈哈，你並沒有，只是這位Robert Frobisher告訴我而己。」對方眨了眨眼，手指落在唱片封面角落上的手寫字：

 

For My Dear Sixsmith

 

他只覺得胸口一緊，這一刻才領悟到，即使是在近乎半個世紀之後、橫越了一整片海洋的另一片大陸，他都在這裡。看著唱片許久許久，Sixsmith才發現自己終於能夠下定決心說出想說的話：

 

「我想…你也許會喜歡這片唱片的，我將它讓給你吧。連同其餘所有。」

「真的嗎？太棒了。」嬉皮士聞言顯得更快樂了，看著手中的唱片連自己都嘖嘖稱奇：「這也太神奇了對不對？我還沒聽過這首曲子呢。」

 

看著這個本屬於另一個世界、一個本應在三藩市裡與他這樣年邁的科學家永無交集的年輕男子，Rufus Sixsmith終於理解到到目前為止的一切──所有的信件、裡頭所盛載的每一字、每一句都是真實無偽的。

 

他鼓起勇氣，在自己還維持著最後一絲尊嚴之前，問：

 

「可以…讓我在離開前，聽最後一次嗎？」

「…當然可以。」年輕人儘管疑惑，卻也答應道。

 

Sixsmith站在他的背後，看著對方從唱片套中拿出黑膠碟，小心翼翼地放於留聲機上。猶如瓷器。

然後跳針被抬起，他們共同注視著它緩緩落下於慢慢旋轉起來的唱片之上，彷彿即將流出的並非音符，而是另一個世界。

 

2012.11.16


End file.
